Teen Titans: Heroes United
by Katsujinken
Summary: The Teen Titans have vanished off the face of the earth. Now a new generation of heroes have risen to the occasion and are ready to be noticed. With good on the rise an all new group of villains have decided to wreck havoc on Jump City. Will these young heroes be able to protect the city from Slade, an all new evil team and even the Titans themselves? Now accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

A young girl walked down the streets of Jump City with her book bag over her shoulder. The sunlight beamed into her calm sapphire blue eyes. Her jet black hair stayed neatly brushed over her left shoulder just reaching her waist. The teen stood at 5'5 and weighed no more than 140 pounds giving her a perfect body shape attracting all boy students also leaving from Jump High. She fell to her feet from the power of a nearby earthquake. The crowd of kids ran from the earthquake trying to get out of its path. Buildings began to fall to the ground as cars fell inside the quake and came in contact with its hot contents. Magma splashed into the air and began flooding onto the streets. The young girl stood up and clenched the flag pole to keep her balance.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself.

Just then a large rock appeared from the sky heading towards the crowd of people. As it grew closer the sound of police car and ambulance sirens echoed within the city streets.

"Where are the Titans? We need you! Save us!" People pleaded.

"Miley come on, where are you going?" The teen's best friend asked while hiding behind a flipped police car.

Miley was too far away to hear her friends screams. She dodged another flying rock and ducked into a small alley way. She leaned on the wall while panting hard. She looked at her golden watch and gave it a weak smile. She examined it closely remembering the time her grandfather gave it to her. Due to her enhanced senses she barely dodged the huge rock coming at her. It destroyed the wall behind her causing dust and rubble to fill the air.

"Well, well surprising seeing you here; Huntress. Have you decided to hide during your people's destruction?" The mysterious man asked with a wicked smile planted on his face.

He wore a brown cloak around his shoulders. He wore a sleeveless orange turtle neck and fingerless brown gloves. His khaki shorts were dusty and appeared to be torn. He sat on a throne like chair he created from the Earth. His hair was a dusty brown that stood out every which way. He waved over to Miley who was on her knees from dodging the now crumbled wall.

"Don't you ever get tired of me kicking your butt?" She asked while standing to her feet. Her skirt was now covered in dust and her knees bleed.

"You…fool! How dare you insult me. You're just a wanna be hero trying to be noticed. But the fact is no one wants." The villain yelled while summoning a large rock monster from the ground.

Miley smiled weakly and pressed a hidden button on watch. A costume soon covered her body surprising the villain that had challenged her. She wore a black two-layered suit, with the outer layer made of polyurethane coated spandex. She also wears a black domino mask that could turn into safecracking and telescopic goggles. Her boots reached her knees and her watch turned into a small screen allowing her to connect to the police radio. A dark blue utility hung loosely around her waist. She stood proudly as her eyes glared at the villain before her.

"You ready Geo?" Huntress asked while punching the air to demonstrate her immense strength.

"Attack!" He yelled as his rock monsters ran towards her.

The Huntress grabbed her phone and pressed a side button. It flipped open and a silver cord began to open as well creating bow. She hurried and grabbed her book bag just before a monster tackled her. She ducked as it went crashing into the building behind her. The seven other rock titans ran over to her. Huntress pressed a button on her utility belt and a zip cord shoot out and latched on to the building's roof. They all watched as she landed unharmed on the roof top and dug through her bag.

"Get down here and fight!"He yelled.

"No thanks, I'm kind of busy. Maybe next time boys." She yelled down them while jumping from one roof top to another.

Geo grew angry and punched the ground causing it to break into chunks. He created a stair case to the rood using boulders. As soon as he reached the top he was met with a blow to the face. He fell back from the punch and held his now broken nose. He looked up to see the Huntress with her bow and arrow ready to be launched. Just then a series of rocks began to head towards the crowd of people watching from the side walk. Huntress looked at Geo who was smiling evilly. She shot her arrows at the rocks destroying them one by one. The rocks began to come down faster. She missed on and a felling of worry began to engulf her. The Huntress jumped of the building and pressed a button on her utility belt. Her gloves began to glow blue as she held it out to the wall. Like suction cups her hands immediately attached to the wall. She gave another of her sighs and used the wall as a boost and pushed herself off of it. She used the bow in her other hand and hit the rock crushing it into rubble. Geo sighed and watched as the police cars surrounded the buildings.

"Let's see here, about 20 wins for me and how many do you have? That's right 0."Huntress mocked as she saw him being put into the police car.

On the streets were a crowd of citizens chanting "Titans" but stopped when they saw her walk away from the group of police. Huntress sighed and looked at the crowd with sadness in her eyes. She turned around ready to leave when she heard someone call over to her.

"Thank you, Huntress. You saved me and my daughter yet again."The woman said while holding her daughter's hand.

The crowd started mumbling words under their breath which then became a loud chant. "Huntress, Huntress, Huntress…"They yelled but the words began to disappear as she walked further away. She hid in the shadows to avoid any reporters. She hid in an alley way and was about to change into her civilian clothing when she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Who's there?"

"Good job, Huntress. You handled that well. Not better than me of course." The voice replied identifying it to be female's.

**That's all guys for the prologue, hope you liked it. I will be accepting 9 main superheroes and 11 villains. Your OC can be related to an actual DC hero if you want. Not all OC's will be accepted. I want you to label it "TT Hero or TT Villain". Just to make it easier for me to know what it's for. Here's the form.**

_**Hero:**_

**Hero Name:**

**Real Name: **

**Age:13-15**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Civilian Clothing:**

**Hero Costume:**

**Background: (Make it at least a paragraph)**

**Personality:**

**How they got their powers:**

**Powers:**

**History:**

**Love interest: (Do you want them to fall in love)**

**Family: (not required) **

**How they got recruited on the team:**

**Favorite color: (I need it for the next chapter, to see which team you'll be on)**

_**Villain:**_

**Villain Name:**

**Real Name: **

**Age:13-15**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Civilian Clothing:**

**Villain Costume:**

**Background: (Make it at least a paragraph)**

**Personality:**

**How they got their powers:**

**Powers:**

**History:**

**Love interest: (Do you want them to fall in love)**

**Family: (not required) **

**How they got recruited on the team:**

**Favorite color: (I need it for the next chapter, to see which team you'll be on)**


	2. Titan Teams

**Titans East: Jump City**

1) Zivot

2) The Huntress

3) Silver Alchemist

4) Talia

5) 1 more (male)

**Titans West: Bludhaven**

1) Frozen Force

2) Rosethorn

3) Iznul

4) Rush

5) 1 more space (male)

**Almost all the spots are taken. Hurry and send those last two OCs in please. I'm mostly worried with the heroes right know. I will not accept any and all but just the best. Can't wait to see what you guys come up with!**


End file.
